Love And War
by devillullaby
Summary: seorang wanita, dua orang pria, dan satu cinta terlarang. akankah terus seperti itu bahkan ketika perang segera dimulai?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic kedua Devy~~~~Enjoy~~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocoloid and any of this character**

* * *

**Love And War  
**

Chapter 1: A Vessel Of Day And A Vessel Of Night

* * *

Sebuah pukulan keras tepat mengenai kepala bagian belakangku.

Ouch!

Aku berbalik -seraya meremas bagian kepalaku yang sakit-mencari tahu apa atau siapa pukulan itu berasal. Pandanganku jatuh ke sebuah bola basket yang berguling pelan di atas tanah. Kudengar suara tawa mengejek.

Rei Kagane.

Segera kemarahanku meluap-luap dan sebelum aku benar-benar menyadari apa yang kulakukan,aku mendaratkan pukulan telak di wajahnya hingga membuatnya terjungkal ke tanah beton, meninggalan memar ringan di buku-buku jariku. Rei bangkit duduk, memelototiku. Kubalas tatapan garangnya dengan cengir ejekanku. Kuarahkan jari telunjukku ke arahnya.

"Jangan coba cari gara-gara,_Rat_!" seruku penuh kemenangan. Mata kuning terangya yang bagai mata kucing itu membelalak,bereaksi dengan nama panggilanku untuknya.

"Awas kau, dasar _Lintah_I!" geramnya lalu balik menyerangku.

Aku berjalan lemas melewati undakan tangga batu yang lumayan panjang, sesekali mengusap-usap bekas lukaku hasil pertengkaranku dengan Rei di lapangan basket barusan.

Aku mendengus, dalam hati mengutuk apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak berambut gelap itu- yang sampai sekarang masih belum kupahami- sehingga tanpa alasan yang jelas tiba-tiba memusuhiku dan seenaknya sendiri membuat gara-gara denganku dan-yang kini jadi kebiasaan-selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Jika bukan karena Rui-adik kembar Rei- melerai kami, entah kapan pertengkaran kami berakhir.

Aku mendesah pelan. Aku bukanlah tipe remaja tiga belas tahun yang temperamen,aku hanya tidak suka diam saja bila seseorang memukulku atau apalah itu sejenisnya. Terlebih jika penyerangku tidak mempunyai alasan yang jelas kenapa dia menyerangku. Seperti Rei. Padahal dulu dia bukanlah anak yang seperti itu….

"Len!" seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Seketika aku mendongak pada suara yang begitu familier di telingaku.

Aku berusaha melawan rona merah di sekitar pipiku.

Miku berlari menuju ke arahku,berhati-hati supaya tidak terpelesut tangga batu yang agak licin. Dan, coba tebak apa yang akan dia lakukan! Mengusap-usap lukaku dengan khawatir? Salah. Memelukku? Oh,andai saja! Yang benar adalah dia tanpa ampun menjewer telingaku. Kuulangi. Miku, menjewer telingaku, saat aku masih babak belur. Bisakah kau mempercayainya?

"Ouch, Ouch! Tolong hentikan, Miku-nee, itu sa-Ouch!" ringisku. Berusaha melepaskan jewerannya.

"Sakit? Len! Hukuman untukmu bisa lebih berat lagi! Bisa-bisanya kau pulang seperti ini! Kau tahu khawatirnya aku mendengarmu bertengkar lagi dari Rin?"

Rin. Akan kubalas kau nanti.

"Cepat, angkat kakimu dan segera pulang!" perintahnya setelah melepas jewerannya. Miku berbalik, kembali ke arahnya datang tadi, mengabaikan gerutuanku. Ku usap telingaku yang terasa panas. Dasar, cantik-cantik tapi galak..

Menyadari diriku yang masih belum beranjak, miku berputar dan memberikan _death-glare _andalannya yang mampu membuat siapapun gemetar ketakutan.

"Jika dalam lima menit kau masih belum berada di rumah…" Ancamnya mematikan, dia tak perlu melanjutkan ucapannya untuk membuatku menggangguk cepat-cepat dan berlari menuju _rumah_ ketakutan. Seribu satu, salah, lebih dari itu, segala kemungkinan terburuk bisa terjadi jika ancamannya tak dihiraukan. Bahkan lebih buruk dari apa yang pernah kau bayangkan dalam mimpi terburukmu.

Aku selesai menghabiskan makan malamku. Yah, walaupun agak sedikit tersiksa-Rei berhasil memukul rahangku. Selama makan malam aku hanya memelototi dua hal. Makan malamku dan Rin. Kuabaikan tatapan anak-anak lain yang menatapku khawatir, marah…atau bahkan kagum. Rin berkali-kali meminta maaf padaku- dan tentu saja tidak semudah itu aku maafkan.

"Ayolah,Lenny…aku kan sudah minta maaf." Rengeknya yang seperti anak lima tahun. Aku tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

"Kurasa,..salah satu cara untuk dimaafkan adalah jangan membuat orang tersebut menjadi marah," Dan, tentu saja nyali Rin jadi ciut, menyadari kesalahannya bahwa aku tidak suka dipanggil Lenny atau yang lainnya, terutama _lintah _oleh si Rei itu.

"Len..maafkanlah saudara kembarnu itu, lagi pula tindakannya benar, dan jangan ulangi lagi. Kau sungguh mengkhawatirkan kami semua," sebuah suara yang sedikit serak dan penuh wibawa menginterupsi di belakang kami. Otomatis kami semua menoleh.

"Bunda, bunda kan masih sakit, bunda kembali ke kamar yah, sini biar kuantar," tawar Gumi , gadis berambut hijau yang usianya setahun lebih muda dariku namun sikapnya yang paling dewasa diantara kami semua, yang dengan sigap membantu Bunda berjalan. Sosok tua yang kami panggil Bunda itu hanya tersenyum sayang kepada Gumi, menggeleng pelan, mengintruksi bahwa dia justru ingin ke arahku. Gumi hanya mendesah pelan,menyerah. Dan mengabulkan permintaannya. Aku bangkit, meninggalkan piring makan malam ku yang telah tandas, menuju ke arah Bunda, supaya beliau tak perlu menempuh jarak yang lebih jauh.

Sosok yang berperan sebagai ibu kami semua itu masih mempertahankan senyum hangatnya. Bahkan kepadaku yang paling sering membuat ulah.

"Kau baik-baik saja Len?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh pelan luka-yang telah kuperban seenaknya- di rahangku. Ku pegang tangan Bunda yang telah keriput itu dan memberinya seulas senyum untuk menenangkan.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Bunda,"

"Kalau begitu, bukankah sudah saatnya kau memaafkan Rin?"

Aku mengerang dalam hati. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ya Bunda, saya sudah memaafkan Rin" . Aku paling tak mampu untuk tidak mengiyakan apapun yang diminta oleh Bunda yang telah tujuh tahun berperan sebagai ibuku dan Rin selama kami tinggal di panti ini. Kudengar sorakan dari Rin dibelakang.

Aku pasti menyesal melakukan ini.

Bunda menatapku bangga.

"Gitu,dong. Anak asuh bunda yang udah besar harus dewasa."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal anak besar, dimana Miku-nee?" celetuk Teto, gadis berambut sewarna strawberry dan seusia denganku dengan Rin itu tampak celingak-celinguk.

Benar. Dimana Miku? Terakhir kulihat dia memaksaku masuk kedalam rumah, dan setelahnya? Entahlah? Aku juga penasaran. Kutatap wajah Bunda penuh keingin tahuan.

Untuk waktu yang singkat, sangat singkat, kulihat wajah Bunda lebih pucat dari biasanya. Namun setelah itu beliau cepat-cepat menggantinya dengan senyuman, membuatku berpikir mungkin aku hanya salah lihat.

"Dia harus pulang, ingat? Dia punya keluarga. Dia _berbeda_ dengan kita" ucap Bunda tenang.

Aku mendesah pelan. Menahan kekecewaan yang selalu muncul di saat-saat ke-tanpa-kehadiran-nya. Ya, berbeda dengan kami, Miku, gadis tujuh belas tahun itu memiliki rumah, memiliki keluarga, meskipun hanya dengan kakaknya seorang, Mikuo. Miku sudah seperti bagian keluarga kami yang bisa dibilang _bobrok. _Awalnya dia hanya gadis yang cukup sering dating kemari untuk sekedar bermain, mengingat di dekat panti ada taman bermain. Dulu sekali, sebelum aku dan Rin datang menumpang disini, bahkan sebelum anak-anak yang lain-yang beberapa bahkan telah lebih lama dariku,-tinggal disini, Miku sudah mengenal baik daerah ini, Bunda sendiri yang menceritakan kepadaku. Aneh, padahal seingatku Miku pernah cerita bahwa dia bukanlah orang asli daerah ini.

"Sekarang cuci piring kalian masing-masing, kerjakan PR jika kalian punya, dan segera pergi tidur, selamat malam anak-anak," ujar Bunda, dan kami jawab 'selamat malam juga,Bunda' secara bersamaan sebelum akhirnya kami berhamburan dengan kepentingan masing-masing dan Bunda kembali ke kamarnya dibantu Gumi.

Aku langsung menuju kamarku mengabaikan setumpuk PR yang berteriak minta segera dikerjakan, seolah mereka mengancamku bahwa para guru bakal menyuruhku membersihkan toilet, lagi, jika tetap tidak mau menyelesaikan segera. Dan? Tentu saja kuabaikan! Jika kau mengharap jawaban lain maka kau belum mengenal siapa Len Kagamine. Aku beringsut menuju kasurku, menarik selimut dan mengharapkan dewi mimpi menjumputku, dan kalau boleh, aku akan memohon untuk diberi mimpi tentang seorang gadis berambut teal panjang yang biasa dikucir dua. Ah, semoga saja.

* * *

_Ssshhh_

Sekelebat bayangan muncul dari rimbunan pohon, melompat dari satu cabang ke cabang yang lain, dari yang tebal hingga yang teringan. Tampaknya berat badannya tak terlalu berarti banyak.

Bayangan itu menuju puncak menara Tokyo dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jubah hitamnya menari-nari oleh angin. Sesampainya di puncak, bayangan itu hanya diam, bagai patung gelap. Tersamarkan oleh langit malam yang pekat. Bayangan itu mendongak, menatapi langit tanpa bulan.

Tanpa bulan.

Diantara milyaran orang di bumi, hanya sedikit yang mengetahui bahwa ketiadaan bulan kali ini menandakan sesuatu.

"Perang segera dimulai," desah bayangan itu. Kemudian lenyap, tanpa bekas. Seolah memang tak pernah ada apa-apa disana.

To be continued…

cukup sekian kisahnya, kalau sempat, ingat! kalau sempat Devy sambung lain kali...

Reviewwwwwww,please?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Devy pengen deh, punya Vocaloid...(- -;)

* * *

**Love And War**

Chapter 2: Meet Me, the Black Rock Shooter

* * *

Semilir angin musim gugur berhembus, berdansa dengan dedaunan merah kecoklatan, berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya berserakan di atas tanah, menunggu sang bayu untuk mengajaknya menari lagi diiringi musik alam. Seorang wanita tua menekuri buku yang dibacanya sembari duduk di atas kursi taman. Rambut berubannya yang bagai benag perak kusut itu sesekali berkibar pelan. Dia mendesah seraya menutup buku yang dipegangnya, lalu menatap langit senja. Entah kenapa wajah wanita itu berkerut, seolah beban berat bertengger di pundak lemahnya itu.

"Luna!" seseorang memanggil. Wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati Marie,teman seusianya yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya disertai senyum lebar.

"Ada apa, Marie?" si nenek yang dipanggil Luna itu duduk di sampingnya. Untuk sesaat, keduanya hanya berdiam diri, menatap anak-anak asuh mereka yang sedang bermain di taman bermain panti asuhan milik mereka.

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" Tanya Marie pelan, seolah takut mengucapkannya keras-keras. Luna mengangguk yakin.

"Sudah seharusnya. Aku sudah hidup terlalu lama," bisiknya serak. Sesaat Marie hanya membalas dengan tatapan sedih. Kemudian sebuah bola menggelinding dan membentur pelan kaki Luna.

"Bunda Luna! Bunda Marie!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun. "Tolong lempar bolanya!"

Luna tersenyum kemudian memungut bola dan melemparnya kepada anak berambut pirang itu.

"Hati-hati! Jangan pecahkan kaca lagi, Len!" ujar Luna.

* * *

"Sudah lama aku nggak kesini," ujar Teto sembari melihat sekeliling. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya empat kali, Teto," Gerutuku. Teto merengut.

"Sudahlah, kita kesini bukan untuk bertengkar ala anak TK, kita kemari untuk mengunjungi makam Bunda Luna," Jawab Gumi tak sabaran sambil mendorong kursi roda Bunda.

"Kau lelah, sayang?" tanya Bunda. Gumi menggeleng.

"Saya cuma khawatir kondisi Bunda," akunya. Lalu datanglah Haku, gadis berusia empat belas tampak membantu Gumi mendorong kursi roda untuK melewati jalan berkerikil.

"Benar, kondisi Bunda akhir-akhir ini 'kan memburuk. Bunda tak seharusnya memaksa diri seperti ini..." Haku terhenti ketika Bunda menepuk-nepuk pelan tangannya yang ada di pundaknya.

"Luna adalah kawanku yang berharga. Bagaimana mungkin aku seenaknya melewatkan hari kematiannya," Kami semua hanya diam. Lalu Bunda tampak teringat sesuatu.

"Len,kudengar kemarin... kau bertengkar dengan Rei,'kan? Kenapa? Kalian tidak seperti itu sebelum dia didopsi,"

Aku membuang muka. Nama itu selalu membuatku muak.

"Entahlah,Bunda. Dia sendiri yang selalu cari gara-gara," Bunda menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu memberiku senyuman hangat.

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengannya. Kau tahu,Len? Seharusnya kau bersyukur masalahmu tidak sulit diselesaikan..."

Aku mendengus. Tapi tidak semudah itu juga.

"Sebab...ada juga yang terlalu sulit untuk diselesaikan," lanjutnya, menerawang langit kosong. Aku mengernyit. Aneh, kenapa Bunda berkata seperti itu?

"Kita sampai!" Seru Rin.

* * *

Mataku membulat syok. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti Miku iti hanya menatapku datar.

"B-Bagaimana bisa?" Bisikku "Miku menghilang?"

Pemuda bernama Mikuo itu mengangguk pelan, matanya kears bagai _emerald _beku.

"A-Apa Mikuo-nii sudah mengecek teman-temannya? Luka-nii mungkin? Atau Gakupo-san, Meiko-san, Kaito-san atau Piko-nii?" tanya Teto gugup.

"Itu hal pertama yang kulakukan," Jawab Mikuo penuh penekanan "Begitupun dengan polisi, tapi mereka baru mau membantu setelah cukup memenuhi syarat. Huh, yang benar saja!" geramnya sambil melempar tangan ke udara. kurasakan Rin meremas ujung kaus putihku. Kutatap dia, wajahnya pias.

Kemudian kesadaran menohokku. Ternyata Miku memang begitu berarti bagi kami.

* * *

"Kau harus pulang,Len!" perintah Rin di ujung _handphone_-ku.

"Tidak,Rin," Jawabku tegas kemudian segera menekan tombol _end _sebelum Rin sempat berkata apapun. Kulihat jam di layar, pukul 20.07. Sudah larut. Aku tahu. Tapi sebelum aku menemukan Miku aku tak berkeinginan untuk pulang. Biar yang lain menyerah, mereka pasti sudah kelelahan. Ya, benar. Kami semua, Aku,Rin,Haku,Dell,Teto-kecuali Gumi- yang sedang merawat Bunda- mencari Miku. Begitupun kakak dan teman-taman sekolah Miku; Luka,Gakupo,Meiko,Kaito. Aku memang tahu kalau teman-teman sepantiku sudah pulang, tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anak SMA itu? Sepedulikah mereka sepertiku? Aku mendesah, lalu menerawang ke langit malam.

Dimana kau, Miku.

* * *

_Door_!

Suara letusan menggema memecah kesunyian malam. Namun target berhasil lolos. Si penembak menggertakkan giginya. Tidak terima, ia segera menembakkan serangan beruntun kepada sosok berjubah hitam.

"Kau tak cukup hebat, Rei," ucap Si jubah hitam seraya tersenyum meledek.

"Alice," Desah Rei, sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan pistol ke saku jeansnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan menyerah secepat ini,Rei," Si jubah menelengkan kepalanya. Dia mulai menunjukkan sosoknya dari rimbun pepohonan menuju pancaran cahaya bulan.

Seorang gadis, dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikucir dua, berjalan mendekati sosok yang dipanggilnya Rei, terdapat api biru yang menjilat-jilat di mata kirinya. Sejenak suasana hening.

"Kenapa kau memusuhi Len, Rei?" tanya si gadis. Belum sempat Rei menjawab, mendadak tanah bergetar cukup habat, membuat keduanya harus melompat cukup tinggi untuk menghindari tanah yang terbelah.

"Mereka menyerang!" desis Rei. Si gadis memfokuskan pandangannya, menembus dinding tanah yang cukup tebal, bukanlah hal sulit karena memang itulah kemampuan mata apinya.

"Hanya satu , _Ghoul,_" tanpa banyak komentar, mereka sigap bagai kelompok pemburu profesional, Rei menggunakan bazokamya untuk membidik, sedang Alice memancing makhluk pemakan mayat itu keluar. Rantai-rantai besi panjang yang keluar dari ujung jemari Alice segera menuju lubang, kemudian terdengar suara kesakitan, rantai segera ditarik dan menampakkan _Ghoul_, makhluk yang terlihat seperti mayat itu terjerat rantai, mata merah darahnya menatap marah kedua penyerangnya. Rei melepaskan peluru yang seperti sorotan cahaya biru menyilaukan sewaktu ditembakkan. Tepat mengenai _Ghoul_ . Kedua orang berambut hitam itu mendekati kepulan asap. Tidak ada apa-apa. Wajah keduanya seketika pias.

"Dia lolos,".

* * *

"Aku yakin tadi aku mendengar suara letusan," kataku pelan. Ingin tahu aku mendekati asal suara yang sepertinya berada di halaman belakang sekolahku. Mataku melebar syok sewaktu menemukan tanah yang terbelah panjang.

Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Aku mengedarkan pandangan, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sebelum aku benar-benar menyadari, tnah di bawah kakiku retak, menjerumuskan tubuhku ke dalamnya. sebelum tubuhku menampar dasar yang cukup curam, sesuatu melilit tubuhku. Ku tatap benda penyelamatku. Rantai?

Rantai itu mulai ditarik dari atas, tapi sesuatu yang licin, terasa rapuh namun anehnya bertenaga baja mencekikku, memaksaku kembali ke dasar. Sebuah tangan. Aku menoleh kebelakang, mataku membelalak melihat sosok bagai iblis yang bangkit dari kubur itulah pelakunya. Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan berusaha melepas cengkeramannya. Rantai itu semakin kuat menarikku berbanding lurus dengan cekikan yang tetap memaksaku kembali. Apa mereka berniat memutuskan tubuhku? Aku meringis memikirkan itu. Jikalau benar aku akan mati secepat ini, biarkan aku menemukan Miku dulu. Aku ingin tahu apa dia baik-baik saja.

Sebelum pikiranku menjadi semakin tidak waras, kurasakan benda bercahaya melesat melewatiku lalu menembus kepala makhluk aneh itu. Darah busuk meleleh dari robekan bulat yang ditinggalkan benda bercahaya tadi. Perlahan cengkeramannya lepas, tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu yang tertiup angin. Rantai itu menarikku perlahan, kurasakan rasa lelah meninjuku tanpa ampun. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku, sempat kulihat wajah datar Rei, dan disampingnya seorang gadis berambut hitam yang terlihat sangat kukenali menatapku khawatir.

"Miku," Desahku sebelum aku tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran.

To be continued...

* * *

Review? :333


End file.
